Hujan
by Uozumi Han
Summary: "Kau tidak seharusnya memeluk orang asing, Baekhyun-ssi!" ujar Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup./"Kau juga tidak seharusnya peduli dengan orang asing, Chanyeol-ssi!"/ CHANBAEK-ONESHOOT


_"Kau tidak seharusnya memeluk orang asing, Baekhyun-sii!" ujar Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup._

_"Kau juga tidak seharusnya peduli dengan orang asing, Chanyeol-sii!"_

**.**

ONESHOOT

Hujan

Cast : Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ZRAASSHH...**

Lelaki tinggi itu segera mengambil langkah panjang. Dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi kepalanya, mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya dapat ia jadikan tempat berteduh. Sedikit memekik saat seseorang menabrak bahunya. Dasar! Padahal orang itu memakai payung. Haah~ harusnya dia mendengarkan kata Kris untuk membawa payung milik Tao saat hendak pulang dari apartemen Kris. Lelaki tinggi itu mempermasalahkan warna payung Tao yang menurutnya.. ya, itu warna merah muda.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengusak rambutnya yang –sekarang– berwarna hitam legam, menghilangkan jejak air di sana saat ia sudah berhasil menemukan tempat berteduh. Membersihkan jaket tebalnya dari bekas air yang menempel.

Lelaki itu bernama Park Chanyeol, yang sekarang sedang meniup-niup telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. Bertepatan dengan datangnya seorang lelaki lain yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya.

Park Chanyeol menghentikan acara meniup telapak tangannya dan beralih pada lelaki kecil itu. Lelaki kecil itu menatap Chanyeol sekilas sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan. Dengan itu Chanyeol kembali meniup-niup telapak tangannya. Menarik pandangannya ke arah lain seolah acuh pada lelaki kecil itu. Ia sempat mencium aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki kecil itu. Manis sekali baunya.

Lelaki kecil itu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya. Nampaknya dia amat kedinginan. Chanyeol dapat melihat hidung dan pipi lelaki itu memerah. Oh, Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau lelaki kecil itu hanya memakai T-shirt lengan pendek. Astaga, Chanyeol saja kedinginan. Ceroboh sekali, batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergidik saat angin dingin tiba-tiba saja berhembus ke arahnya. Dingin sekali. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Melirik sekilas keadaan lelaki di sebelahnya. Dia gemetar. Demi apapun, pemilik senyum lebar itu benar-benar tidak tega. Chanyeol mendekat ke sisi lelaki mungil itu dengan langkah kecil.

"Hey! Hidungmu merah." suara bass Chanyeol memecah di antara suara hujan. Lelaki kecil berparas manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Ceroboh sekali! Kau bisa mati kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Lelaki mungil itu tak menggubris Chanyeol. Ia menarik pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan mengambil napas panjang. Beberapa saat kemudian hening menyambangi keduanya. Lelaki mungil di sebelah Chanyeol sibuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan berbagai cara, sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur mendekati lelaki manis itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku hanya-"

"Aku kedinginan." lirih lelaki kecil itu sambil terus mengusap lengan atasnya.

Bibirnya pucat dan sedikit bergetar. Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar. Lelaki kecil itu pasti sangat kedinginan. Hampir setengah dari pakaiannya basah.

"Kulitku sensitif dengan hawa dingin." Lelaki manis itu menatap sayu pada Chanyeol.

Lantas, apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan? Memeluknya? Menciumnya? Ah, dasar Chanyeol mesum!

"Mau pakai jaketku?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian mulai melepas jaket tebalnya. Dengan lihai, Chanyeol memakaikan jaket tebalnya pada tubuh lelaki itu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat aroma strawberry dari lelaki manis itu kembali masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Sedikit terkejut saat tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit lelaki mungil itu yang cukup dingin.

Chanyeol menarik senyum saat melihat lelaki mungil itu tampak begitu kecil di dalam jaketnya. Jaket Chanyeol terlihat kebesaran di tubuh lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Chanyeol hanya mengulas senyum ramah. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu meraih telapak tangan dengan jemari lentik milik lelaki kecil itu. Mendekatkannya ke bibir dan meniupkan napasnya yang hangat lalu menggosokkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Ini akan membuatmu lebih hangat." Chanyeol menempelkan telapak tangan lelaki kecil itu ke pipinya sendiri.

Lelaki kecil itu tersenyum cukup manis ke arah Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol membeku beberapa saat dengan mulut yang menganga. Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Menutup mulutnya. Lalu menarik pandangannya dari wajah lelaki manis itu. Memegangi pipinya sendiri yang entah kenapa jadi menghangat.

"Aku Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menoleh. Dilihatnya lelaki manis itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau lelaki itu benar-benar manis.

"A-aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol gugup. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menatap air hujan.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol melirik dari ekor matanya sambil bergumam. Mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak normal. Lelaki manis itu menyebut namanya. Ah~ Lembut sekali suaranya.

"Chanyeol-sii?" ulang lelaki kecil bernama Baekhyun itu sambil menarik kaos Chanyeol. Kali ini membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Eum...kau tidak kedinginan?" Baekhyun terlihat malu-malu mengatakannya. Pipinya jadi merona. Membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Tenang saja! Kulitku tidak setipis kulitmu, Baek."

Baekhyun, lelaki manis itu mengangguk imut. Membuat Chanyeol kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup tidak normal dan pipinya menghangat.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat kedinginan. Tapi lelaki tinggi itu cukup senang dapat membantu Baekhyun. Setidaknya Chanyeol sudah melakukan hal yang baik hari ini.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menggosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati manik Baekhyun yang menatapnya kasihan. Lelaki bermarga Park itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus surai karamel milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Kau kedinginan."

"Aku tidak ap-"

Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar sempurna. Baekhyun menelusupkan tangannya ke punggung Chanyeol. Menekannya agar Chanyeol semakin merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Ba-Baekhyun?"

"Hanya ini yang kupunya." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia hanya meminjamkan jaketnya, kenapa Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol –yang notabennya orang asing baginya?

"Tidak usah, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol sedikit mendorong bahu Baekhyun agar melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan membiarkan Baekhyun terus memeluknya. Hey, dia tidak rugi 'kan? Perlahan Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Dengan jarak seintim ini, Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas mencium harum strawberry dari tubuh Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan disukainya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memeluk orang asing, Baekhyun-sii!" ujar Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau juga tidak seharusnya peduli dengan orang asing, Chanyeol-sii!"

"Kau hampir mati kedinginan. Orang lain juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"Hangat sekali." Baekhyun malah bergumam sambil menyamankan posisinya. Dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut sebagai balasannya.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung ramping Baekhyun. Meletakkan dagunya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Akh~ geli." Baekhyun menggeliat. Membuat Chanyeol menarik kembali dagunya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Leherku juga sensitif." Jelas Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Maaf."

Chanyeol merutuki perbuatannya. Ia sungguh tak punya maksud tertentu. Sungguh. Chanyeol tidak se-_pervert_ temannya, Kai dan Sehun.

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol-sii. Aku mengerti."

"Bu-bukan begitu."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah karena malu. Baekhyun pasti mengira dia orang mesum. Haah~ Chanyeol bodoh! Walau begitu, Baekhyun tetap memeluknya.

"Chanyeol, hujannya berhenti?" Baekhyun melirik dengan sebelah matanya untuk memastikan.

"Ah, iya." Chanyeol segera menarik tubuhnya dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pulang." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Eum...jaketmu?"

"T-tidak apa-apa! Kau pakai saja!"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol harus kembali merasakan pipinya terbakar untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol menunduk.

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun berjingkat untuk meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, namun kemudian terpejam karena Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk kembali merapat. Sedangkan Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Hanya saling mengulum beberapa saat, lalu Baekhyun mengakhirinya.

"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol-sii."

END


End file.
